As is well known, game boards have been in existence for many years. These games have been used for entertainment purposes as well as for education by adults and children alike. Most game boards simply require a player to move a game piece around the board in a predetermined manner. In the recent past, trivia games have become popular requiring players to answer questions on general knowledge of a wide variety of subjects. Still other games are well known, such as "charade" type games requiring the participant to act out words, phrases or titles.